It's Euphoria, It's Anger
by Halawen
Summary: Eli takes drugs and breaks Clare's heart. Poor Clare, but Owen and Fitz can pick up the pieces and make her better. Also starring Adam, Drew, Bianca and Dallas and featuring pretty much everyone else. Mostly fluff and smut! A/U story.
1. The Hope, the Heat, the Fear

**First this story is dedicated to Christlove88 for requesting it.**

**This is another short story and I'm not sure just yet how many chapters it will be, but like the other short stories will be updated once a month.**

**I do not own DeGrassi…because if I did it wouldn't be such a terrible train wreck!**

**Ok stuff you should know for this story:**

**It's A/U and takes place during and after Ray of Light but it's my universe so I made some changes.**

**Drew is already back at the school.**

**And that should do it, enjoy the story!**

**Ch. 1 The Hope, the Heat, the Fear**

**(CLARE)**

I opted to walk to school this morning instead of waiting for Jake to drive us. I also wanted the fresh air and the time to clear my head. When I found out that Eli had started smoking pot I was worried, when I found out he'd taken MDMA I was scared. It only got worse after I looked up MDMA and saw what it could do to a normal person, I love Eli…or I did love him since yesterday I was starting to hate him. Anyway Eli wasn't normal, his brain chemistry was already rewired because of his bipolar disorder and on top of that he had his meds, adding something like MDMA to the mix was just turning on a hydrogen bomb and yesterday it exploded.

I'd tried to get him to talk and voice my concerns to him for weeks and how had my boyfriend responded yesterday? He'd gone and taken more MDMA and when I found him with Talia and Harry he'd started yelling at me. He yelled at me and blamed me for everything, or that's what it felt like, he had yelled at me a lot. His demeanor had been scarier than when he crashed his car. His eyes were narrowed into slits, his face red, the veins in his neck popping out and I really truly thought he was going to hurt me. And he had hurt me in a way.

"_YOU ARE EVERYTHING THAT'S WRONG WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP CLARE! YOU ARE A SUFFOCATING DRAIN! I DON'T KNOW WHY I CHASED YOU SO HARD FOR SO LONG TO GET NOTHING! WE'RE DONE! I'M NOT DATING A GOD FREAK PRUDE ANYMORE!"_

Eli's words had cut deep; they had hurt more than if he'd struck me. Talia and Harry had laughed; I'd kept myself from crying around them and ran back into the school. Jenna told me I could do better than Eli when she and Connor found me crying behind the gym. Adam tried to tell me that it was the influence of the drugs and this morning he'd apologize and want me back. I wanted to believe Adam but something inside told me that Eli had meant every word. My instinct told me this had been building inside Eli since the whole thing with Asher and the drugs had just brought it all out.

While I'd left early and school was only a few blocks from my house, I had taken the back way and was walking slow so it took me close to an hour to get to school. When I do finally arrive at school my instinct proves to be correct when I see Eli and Talia sitting on the cement banister and making out! My chest gets tight and my fists clench, tears rush to my eyes but I swallow them back. I will not give Eli or Talia the satisfaction of seeing the pain they've caused me. I rush past them into the school, looking away and down so I'm not looking where I'm going and I run smack into a person.

"You alright Clare?" Owen asks gently pulling me off him. I glance outside briefly and Owen follows my gaze, "Oh," he says realizing the reason for my agitated state.

"Excuse me Owen," I say quickly getting out of his hold and rushing to my locker.

I open my locker and start switching books around when Adam comes up with his brother and Bianca. Adam is my best friend but Bianca and I have hardly spoken before now, and even with all the time I spend at Adam's house Drew and I really hadn't spoken much or spent much time together.

"I saw Dr. Doom and that dirty blonde druggie on the front steps. What a complete dickhead! He's just doing it to tick you off; he can't possibly want that little slut more than you. I can snap her like a twig if you want," Bianca offers as Drew pats my back sympathetically.

"I told Eli we weren't friends anymore, if he's going to take drugs and be a moron I can't be his friend," Adam tells me.

"Thanks," I say to Adam trying to muster a smile for him, Drew and Bianca.

When I hear Talia giggling from somewhere down the hall I slam my locker shut and lean against it.

"You want me to beat Eli up?" Drew offers.

"I want them to disappear," I huff leaning against the lockers as the bell rings.

"Come on let's get to our communications & technology class," Adam says linking his arm with mine.

"I don't want to go to broadcast and print production class, he'll be there," I pout.

"Just ignore him, don't let him know that he's hurting you," Adam advises.

I take a deep breath and put on a brave mask, trying to appear that Eli didn't hurt me. When we get into class Dave smiles at us and comes over sitting at the desk Eli normally sits in.

"Hey thought I'd switch seats with Eli," Dave tells me with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Dave," I grin in appreciation.

After Eli yelled yesterday it passed around the school pretty quickly, I hadn't stayed at school, I'd only had one period left at that point and I'd gone home. Alli called me later and told me the rumors that were going around school. She also called Eli a few choice names and she and Jenna came over for a girls night.

There's a thump outside the door and I look over to the glass wall to see that it's Eli making out with Talia. I look away but when I see him come in I can't help but glance up. Eli smirks at us and walks to Dave's old desk which is now his. I don't look at him again all through class but I know he's there and that's enough. When the bell rings Adam and I quickly leave the class together since we both have physics together. We go to our locker to put in our books from last class and get out our very thick physics book. Walking down the hall to physics I see Eli and Talia making out against his locker!

"Don't they come up for air?" I grumble.

"They're probably swapping a tab of acid back and forth," Adam comments as we walk past them and I laugh.

"Get a room," Becky snaps at them joining me and Adam. She has physics class with us and has been a pretty good friend to me since she started dating Adam. "Forget him Clare you can do so much better than Eli," Becky tells me and I smile at her.

Physics is thankfully so involved that I don't have time to think about Eli or how much I hate him. When it comes to lunchtime however the first thing I see is Eli and Talia making out again.

"You want to eat lunch with me and Becky?" Adam offers.

"No thanks I'm not that hungry anyway, I think I'll just start on my homework in the library," I reply.

Adam gives me a half smile and walks off with his arm around Becky. I turn for the library but that's not where I go, instead I go out the back door and run in the direction of the ravine. Without distractions all I can think about is Eli and Talia and how they were sucking face all morning. I'm hurting, Eli's words, his actions today it all stabs at me and I begin to tear up. I stop in the woods before I get to the part of the ravine where the kids hang out. I sit down on the ground curling up, wrapping my arms around my legs and putting my head on my arms. I don't even notice that Owen followed me out or that Fitz was already out here until they each sit on either side of me.

"What's wrong Clare?" Fitz asks.

"What did Eli do this time?" Owen questions putting a hand at my back and rubbing softly.

"He chased me, wrote a play for me, crashed a car for me and when we get back together tells me he's all in! Then instead of talking to me, or telling me what was going on or even talking to his therapist he takes drugs at some rave with some grade nine! Then he gets high again and yells at me, telling me that I'm everything that's wrong in our relationship! Then he breaks up with me while his new druggie friends are laughing!"

My angry Eli rant ends with me making a frustrated scream, Fitz starts stroking my hair softly and it's actually quite comforting.

"Eli is an idiot, I always thought he was an idiot," Fitz remarks.

"Is there something wrong with me? Every time I tell a guy I'm ready to sleep with him he breaks up with me or goes crazy. There must be something wrong with me, that guys just leave me or go crazy when I tell them I'm ready for sex. I swear every relationship I have ever had has been doomed and chaotic so it must be me," I rant again.

"It's not you Clare, you are super sexy," Fitz tells me.

"And smart and beautiful," Owen adds.

"Kind, sweet and generous," Fitz says.

"I don't feel like any of those things, if I was any of those things then Eli wouldn't have broken my heart and stomped it into a million pieces!" I complain picking up a little rock and tossing it away.

"Eli is a moron, he never appreciated you," Fitz tells me.

"I think," Owen says brushing a strand of hair behind my ear so I'll look at him, and I do, "the problem is you're only dating one guy at a time."

"Huh?" I question.

Owen cups my face and overtakes my lips, his tongue slides over my bottom lip and my lips part for him. Fitz brushes my hair from my shoulder and begins kissing my neck, trailing soft open mouth kisses along my neck and jaw. Owen tunnels a hand into my hair as his tongue slips into my mouth. To my own surprise I start to melt into the kiss, Fitz slowly grazes a hand around my ribs and gently squeezes my breast. I elicit a soft moan into Owen's mouth and he pulls away breaking the kiss.

I think I did something wrong to make Owen pull away, but then Fitz removes his hand as Owen grips my top and pulls it off over my head. Once my shirt is off and draped on a bush, Fitz turns me to him and abducts my lips. I catch a breath on my tongue, release it as a moan and quiver just slightly when I feel Owen's fingers on my skin. I melt into the kiss with Fitz while Owen works at getting my bra off. Fitz begins caressing my legs, fingering the cotton tights that currently cover them. Owen gets my bra off, then I hear him taking off his jacket and he lays it on the ground. Fitz stops kissing me; Owen takes my shoulders and guides me to lie back on his Ice Hounds jacket.

I can't believe I'm giving in so thoroughly so fast but an odd thing is happening within me. My mental self, so consumed with anger for Eli and my physical self, so overcome in the euphoria of Owen and Fitz's touch, are mixing, they meld together into one and euphoria begins to squash the anger. Within seconds Eli has entirely faded to the back of my mind and then totally fades away. I'm not angry anymore, I'm not thinking about Eli and Talia anymore I'm just euphorically and rapturously happy. I decide not to think about where this is leading to, I don't over analyze it or over think, I decide to just give in and let them take charge. I don't worry about anything right now, just give in to the desires of my body and the sensations they're giving me.

Owen leans over me and attaches his lips to mine again. Fitz takes out his knife and flicks it open. I jump just slightly but Owen is holding me in his strong arms, he's not forcing me, I'm sure I could get away if I wanted, that they would stop if I told them no, but I don't want that. Fitz pulls up on my tights and cuts them with the knife until he can rip them off. I don't know why but this show of force actually excites me more. Fitz takes my shoes off removes my tights by cutting off the last scraps and then he takes off my panties. He lifts my skirt up, spreads my legs, his fingers softly caressing up my inner thighs and my body tingles. I grip the hairs at the back of Owen's neck as he gropes my breasts and squeezes lightly. Suddenly something hot and wet is protruding into me, I squeal a little and my body writhes as Fitz's tongue swirls around inside of me.

A shocked but enraptured gasp catches in my throat; a trembling moan comes from my lips. Owen smiles against my lips, at my pleasure or theirs I'm not entirely sure and at the moment I don't care. As Fitz's tongue tastes my juices, awakening my senses and nerve endings something else inside of me is awakened; a side of me I didn't even know existed. A side that can't get enough of their touch, of the feel of them, a side that wants more of them, more of this. Owen deepens the kiss and rolls my nipples between his fingers; I moan again, my back arching and body squirming. I become adrift in a sea of pleasure and for the first time maybe ever I cease to think. A tickling builds inside of me and I push Owen away to pant and tremble. Owen simply goes about kissing my flesh and suckling my nipple and just when I think I might explode Fitz removes his tongue and my body lurches.

"She tastes just as sweet as she is," Fitz grins licking his lips.

Owen bends over softly kissing my lips, "My turn," he whispers.

Fitz moves from between my legs and comes to the opposite side of me while Owen goes between my legs. Fitz leans down to kiss me, his lips soft, warm and wet; I can still taste myself upon his lips. An oddly sweet flavor mixing with his lips, it's strange yet pleasurable. I reach up gripping the back of Fitz's neck my other hand raking through his short spiky tresses. Rather than using his tongue Owen slips two fingers into my core, I whimper slightly, his fingers longer and harder than Fitz's tongue but also more nimble. He curls them and twists them, eliciting whimpers and moans from my lips and into my kiss with Fitz. The raging fire left in my loins when Fitz removed his tongue begins to douse with Owen's fingers working my hole. Without warning Owen leans forward and flicks my clit with his tongue. An exalted breath lingers on my tongue before being released, followed rapidly by a moan and gentle whimper.

"You know," Fitz says picking his head up and breaking the kiss, "I know you've been on birth control for years." Fitz licks his lips as his fingers crawl down my torso, my stomach muscles tightening under his fingertips, my body quivering in anticipation and I look into his eyes darkened by lust. "I think we should take your virginity? What do you think?" Fitz asks me in a soft but eager tone.

I simply bite my lip and nod, not a single fear or thought is in my head other than I want them.

"We need to open her up a bit more, don't want her to hurt," Owen tells Fitz.

Owen has stopped licking my clit but instead he uses his finger to rub in gentle circles. Fitz leans down to kiss me again, his fingers still crawling down my body until he reaches my pussy lips. I pull out of kissing him for a second to whimper as he works two fingers into me along with Owen's fingers! I feel them stretching me, my vaginal walls molding around them and opening up to them. I whimper in pain, yet moan in pleasure and pull Fitz back down to kiss me, almost desperate to kiss him and feel all of him, that if I don't anchor myself to him I might float off.

"I think she's ready," Owen remarks after a few moments and suddenly they both withdraw their fingers. I whimper, begging them not to but I can't make words just now. My body shakes and lurches, Fitz holds me close. "Just a second, I'll fill you again," Owen assures me.

I hear his belt and zipper, Fitz brings his lips to mine again and begins rubbing my clit in gentle circles. Owen bends my legs up then slides an arm under my lower back, I feel the soft skin at the head of his cock teasing my pussy lips. Then he penetrates me slowly, the head sliding in and I whimper slightly. Gripping onto Fitz, digging my nails into his skin I whimper a bit sharper as Owen penetrates further into me. There is a significant amount of pain, it's rather uncomfortable actually but Owen is going very slow, trying not to hurt me. He takes over for Fitz rubbing my clit and Fitz takes to gently massaging my breasts, these things giving me much pleasure and counteracting the pain. Despite the pain however I feel an immense euphoric pleasure behind it.

It takes some time but Owen eventually gets quite deep into me, then he begins to pull out slowly and repeats this several times. Eventually, after what feels like a very long time, the pain begins to dissipate and my body relaxes, this assuages the pain even further. Owen begins to gradually pick up his pace and go into me a little deeper. That tickling begins to build within me again, my hips start bucking once more, my body writhing and shaking. I push Fitz away so that I can breathe, my heart pounding, my body sweating and I'm gripping Fitz so very tightly. I moan in an endless chain, their names rotating off my tongue and my body moving all on its own, seeking their touch and aching to climax. Owen lets out a guttural grunt and I feel him releasing into me, this puts me over the edge and I explode in a wondrous orgasm!

Owen pulls out of me rather rapidly as I'm still recovering from my orgasm. My body starts to lurch and I notice the boys switching places again. Owen's lips find mine, I hear a zipper and I reach for Owen, he begins caressing my skin just as Fitz thrusts into me. His hard cock thrusting into me and filling me again, he moves a little faster than Owen had at first but still slow. I deepen my kiss with Owen and moan against his lips, there is some pain still but I'm still very deep in erotic rapture and hardly notice it. My body is already relaxed and Fitz doesn't have to be quite so painstakingly slow, in fact my body wants him as my hips start bucking. Fitz increases his pace while Owen kisses me ardently and lets his hands rove freely over my body, occasionally groping a breast or rubbing my clit.

Fitz is quite close, I can feel it, the way his body tenses and how he thrusts. I was still having an orgasm when he penetrated me and currently feel as though I might die if I don't release soon. I reach climax first this time, muffling my orgasmic scream against Owen's lips. Fitz thrusts just twice more before he too releases into me, I moan again as he makes a primal grunt. Unlike Owen he does not pull out of me right away, instead he slows down until we've both ridden out our orgasms and then he slowly pulls out of me. I curl up, breathing hard and shaking still as I hear the boys fixing their clothes. Owen wraps his jacket around me and lifts me up into his lap, warming me by the heat of his body. Fitz leans over to give me a brief and gentle kiss then removes my chastity ring from my finger. Fitz finds my panties and slips them on my legs again, as I can't seem to move at all right now he gets them all the way up. He puts my shoes back on as well but the rest of my clothes are draped on a bush and anyway I'm wrapped in Owen's arms and his jacket.

"You should be my girlfriend and Fitz's girlfriend," Owen tells me when I'm nearly breathing normally again.

"I agree," Fitz grins kissing my hand.

"Date you both? Two boyfriends? What would we tell people?" I ask between gentle panting and my body quivering.

I'm still reeling from the fact that I just lost my virginity to both of them and am not quite forming whole thoughts just yet.

"We don't have to tell people anything, we can keep it secret and sneak around if you want. It'll be hot," Owen replies.

I consider this proposal for a moment; maybe it's all the euphoric endorphins that have been released or how angrily seething I am at Eli, either way this sounds like a marvelous idea to me. I'm not going to publically date the two of them however, I can only imagine what my mom would do, let alone my friends but I don't want them both to be a secret either.

"I do want to date both of you but there's no need to keep you both a secret. Since Owen and I both attend DeGrassi and I see him all day we can be public. Mark you and me should be secret, I hope you don't mind it just makes more sense for Owen and I to be public," I tell them.

"I don't mind so long as I get you too, anyway I know how to sneak in and out of the school and your house," Fitz reminds me.

I smile and then something occurs to me, "I know it's a little late to be asking this but you two are clean right? I mean STI free?"

"The only person I've ever done anything with was Anya and she was a virgin, we only had two nights together and she never had an STI," Owen assures me and kisses my temple.

"I just lost my virginity to you, and yes I'm STI free even though I've done some other stuff. Father Greg had me get tested I'm totally STI free," Fitz tells me kissing my now naked ring finger.

"We should probably start heading back to school," Owen points out and then tips my chin up to give me a gentle kiss.

"Yeah and I have to get to work," Fitz remarks looking at his phone.

Fitz takes my hands and pulls me up from Owen's lap; I make a sharp whimper as the movement makes me realize how sore I am.

"You okay?" Owen asks putting his hands on my hips to steady me.

"Yeah just sore," I reply.

"Sorry," Owen apologizes and kisses my neck.

"Guess we better find your clothes," Fitz says looking around.

They retrieve my top and bra and I get dressed again giving Owen back his jacket. Before Fitz leaves us he and I share an amorous kiss, then Owen picks me up.

"No need for you to walk back to school, after all we made you sore," Owen grins and turns heading back to campus.

**(DREW)**

I was on my spare period and came outside figuring I'd get a start on my homework while I waited for Adam and Bianca to get out of class. I had a lot of math homework and I hated math so I was going to start with that. Curiously Owen had not been in math but he was here this morning. I was leaning against the banister and facing the parking lot so I was out of view of anyone coming from the direction of the football field. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone approaching from that direction but I'm trying to figure out a math problem and don't really pay attention. That is until this person sets down another person and I catch the black and red of an Ice Hounds jacket. I look up just in time to see Owen kiss a girl, nothing wrong with that except that the girl is Clare! I put my book down and start walking down the steps toward them.

"I've got a spare period now you want me to walk you to class?" Owen asks her.

"No I'm already late better go on my own," she responds.

"I got practice after school but I'll come get you from class to say goodbye," Owen tells Clare.

"Okay what the fuck? Why weren't you in class and what did I miss? And weren't you wearing tights before lunch?" I question making my presence known and they both look at me. Clare reaches up to brush some hair back from her face and I notice that her ring is gone along wither tights! "And where the hell is your ring?!" I demand.

"I don't have her ring but we are dating," Owen shrugs.

"Duh! I got that you two were dating but why is her ring missing?" I inquire.

Clare bites her lower lip; Owen gets a dopily happy, carnally satisfied grin on his lips. I look at Clare again, she's gripping Owen and seems…uncomfortable, I reach up and pull a leaf out of her hair then look back at them for an explanation.

"Please don't say anything Drew, I just have one class left, I mean about losing my virginity not about me dating Owen," Clare begs.

"Fine but you're coming to our house after school to explain yourself, you better get to class though," I tell Clare.

She smiles at me turns to Owen to give him a soft kiss and runs up the steps, awkwardly and slowly obviously sore. When she's inside I look back at Owen with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hey you got the math homework?" He asks me walking a couple of steps.

"Yeah I was just doing it," I nod.

"Cool I'm gonna grab my bag and do it with you," he says and walks off like it's any other day.

I sit back on the steps and Owen comes out a few minutes later. I give him the homework and we do it together until the bells about to ring and he gets up to go get Clare from class. Of all the people at the school I thought Clare might rebound with after Eli broke her heart again yesterday, Owen is probably the last one. Maybe Dallas would have been the very last one but Owen's still down there at the bottom of that list.

"Hey," B greets giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey we're just waiting on Adam and Clare," I tell her.

"Cool they got a project or something?" B questions.

"No Owen and Clare are dating now and she…she's coming over to explain something's. Owen wasn't in math and they show up and she wasn't wearing her ring or her tights," I inform my fiancé.

"Holy crap seriously?!" Bianca questions.

I nod toward the door as Adam comes out followed by Owen with his arm around Clare. Bianca's mouth drops and my brother has a lightly confused and very frightened look on his face.

"I'll pick you up from Drew's after practice and take you home," Owen tells Clare tipping her chin up and planting a lingering, passionate kiss on her lips.

This attracts a lot of attention from other kids coming out of school, including some of Owen's teammates. The sight of Clare kissing Owen is a shocking sight for everyone and everybody just kind of stops to watch them. About the only person not in the courtyard to see this is Eli, which is too bad because I'd love to see his face right now.

"Have a good practice," Clare says to Owen. He grins taking off his team jacket and draping it over Clare's shoulders. He walks off toward the bus that takes the team to practice and Clare slowly walks down the steps to us, guess she's still sore. "Ready?" She questions walking past us toward the parking lot.

We follow her to the parking lot while everyone is still in shock. Clare is leaning against Bianca's car waiting for us, B unlocks her car and the four of us get in. The short ride to our house is silent, B parks we go into the basement and sit on the sofa then look at Clare.

"Okay explanations now!" Adam demands.

"After watching Eli and Talia make out in the halls all morning I needed some air. I left school and walked through the woods toward the ravine but stopped before getting to the ravine. I guess Owen followed me and Mark was already out th…"

"Hold it, Mark?" I inquire.

"I think she means Fitz," Bianca clarifies and Clare nods.

"Fitz was there? I thought you were dating Owen?" Adam exclaims.

"Actually," she says biting her lip briefly, "I'm dating both of them."

"You're what?!" Adam gasps.

"Okay so where's your ring and who did you lose your virginity to then?" I ask.

"Mark has my ring but Owen was the one that actually took my virginity, he was the first to…"

"Okay I don't need details," Adam says quickly cutting Clare off.

"I do," Bianca grins.

"Yeah I'd like some more, not about that part but how did you have sex with them? Did they wear condoms? Was that before or after you started dating…both of them?" I inquire.

"She's on birth control," Adam answers one of my questions.

"And you know that how?" Bianca inquires.

"Best friend duh, there is very little we don't know about each other," Adam replies sardonically.

"I was upset over Eli and they were consoling me. I was kind of ranting about how all my relationships are doomed from the beginning. Owen said that the problem was I was only dating one guy at a time. Then he kissed me, Mark started kissing my neck and…well I don't know I liked it and my anger at Eli melted into euphoria at their touch and I just let them be in charge. So after making love to both of them," Clare tells us to which Adam makes a noise, I almost choke and Bianca hoots in approval, "Owen said I should date both of them and Mark agreed."

"You…both…how…" Adam stumbles over his words at Clare's confession.

"I know Eli broke your heart and went totally nuts again but that doesn't mean you should completely go insane and sleep with both Owen and Fitz. A rebound is one thing Clare but geez," I tell her half scolding and half impressed.

"I didn't lose my mind," she argues.

"I think it's awesome," B speaks up, "maybe Owen had a point. Maybe Clare hasn't lost her mind; maybe she was just too much woman for a single guy to handle. I mean K.C. couldn't handle her and went for the bubblehead cheerleader instead. Eli crashed his car to try and keep her, and then wrote a play to try and win her back. Jake couldn't handle her at all; he dropped her as soon as he had an excuse and then wanted her back even when they were stepsiblings. I think Owen's right, Clare needs two guys and I know Fitz and Owen are man enough to handle her."

"Thank you Bianca," Clare smiles at her.

"Your mom is going to lose it," Adam comments.

"Well you three are the only other ones that know I'm also dating Mark. I'm only dating Owen publically and keeping Mark a secret. So don't say anything about Mark okay, please?" Clare pleads with us.

"I wouldn't even know what to say. I still think you're rebounding but it is your life so just be happy and be careful," Adam tells her.

"I think this is awesome but I won't say anything about you and Fitz to anyone that doesn't know," Bianca assures her.

"I won't say anything, not sure I'll be able to recover from the shock anytime soon," I respond and Clare giggles.

I have a lot more questions but Mom comes home and we all get out our books so it looks like we've been doing homework. Mom comes down and orders us pizza since we're all doing homework then leaves us alone. About 5:30 Owen and Dallas come in, Owen comes right over to Clare and lifts her up, she makes a noise at the movement, I can't believe she's still sore. Then again she did lose her virginity to two people this afternoon, at the same time or something, so I guess it's understandable that she's still sore.

"Later guys, taking my girlfriend home now," Owen says looking up at us, "and stopping to do naughty things to you on the way," he whispers against her neck and she giggles.

Clare kisses him and starts gathering her stuff while Owen watches her ass, but she is his girlfriend now so I guess he has the right. God that sounds weird, Clare is Owen's girlfriend!

"See you tomorrow," Clare smiles at us and walks out with Owen.

"The fact that they're dating is going to take some getting used to," Dallas says sitting on the sofa and taking a slice of pizza.

"Yeah," Adam, Bianca and I agree and Dallas doesn't know the half of it.

I wonder how long the three of them will be able to keep their relationship a secret?

**Update Friday March 2****nd**** with some Fitz pov and probably some Owen pov, Clare's family finds out she's dating Owen and also the next day at school.**


	2. To Hold Him

**Thanks to Meghan for letting me use her in this even though it's her story.**

**Ch. 2 To Hold Him**

**(FITZ)**

Clare's house still has a light on in the living room when I pull up. It's about 10pm and I waited as long as I could stand to get to my girlfriend. Walking around the side of the house I sneak around the back yard and climb the tree that leads to Clare's window. Her blinds are open and I see her on her bed reading, I tap on her window and she looks over. She smiles and gets up walking across the room a little slow as she's still sore, I'm guessing. She unlocks her window and pushes it open; I crawl in, close it and lock it again, drop my bag on her floor then envelop her in my arms luring her lips into a passionate kiss.

"Hi," she grins when our lips part.

"Good evening Gorgeous," I smile, "did you see Owen after practice?"

"Yes, he picked me up from Adam's," she tells me in a soft voice as she pulls me to her bed and turns on some music. "Drew saw Owen and me kissing when we went back to school, he also noticed my ring missing. Only a few other people found out I was dating Owen but I told Drew, Bianca and Adam everything after school," she tells me as I take my boots off and lie on her bed.

"Everything?" I query after she lies on my chest and drapes her arm over my chest.

"Yep they know all about the three of us and they were shocked but happy. Actually Bianca wasn't very shocked, she thinks it's great. Drew and Adam were pretty shocked but they promised to keep our secret," she tells me.

"Good," I smile stroking her arm and then her back.

"Owen brought me home but not before we made out in his car a while," she says pulling my shirt up and trailing her fingers along my stomach.

"Just making out?" I question stroking the back of her neck.

"And some fondling but I was too sore to do anything else," she says.

"Still sore huh? Sorry we didn't mean to hurt you so much," I tell her.

"I know," she says nuzzling into me a little more, "it was worth it."

"I bet I can help, why don't you get ready for bed and I'll see what I can do about making you feel better down there," I tell her.

She lifts her head up, smiling and biting her lip but releases her lip to kiss me. Leaving my arms and getting off the bed, she peeks out her bedroom door to see if anyone's in the hall. Then she leaves the room closing her bedroom door and I hear her go across to the washroom closing that door. While Clare is gone I get undressed down to my boxers and get back on Clare's bed. She comes back in her room a few minutes later and smiles at me before turning off her light. She closes the blinds and I can barely see her start to undress by the little bit of moonlight filtering in through the blinds.

"Aww, I'm missing the show," I whine.

"Sorry," she giggles, coming over to the bed, "you can help."

"Happily," I reply sitting up with a grin.

Reaching for her shirt I pull it over her head and drop it to the floor. My fingers caress along her skin to her back and I unhook her bra. I slide it off her arms and twirl it around on my finger before letting it fly across the room. My lips find hers in the dark for a deeply passionate kiss. Turning her to lie on the bed my lips leave hers briefly, then I trail open mouth kisses down her front until I reach the waistband of her skirt. I unzip it and pull it off her legs dropping it to the floor, my hand grazes up her leg and she moans softly. Moving off the bed briefly to get her panties off and dropping them to the floor before I sit on the bed again. I get between her legs, spreading them open a little and lay down, drawn to her sweet spot by her sweet scent. My tongue slides into her slowly; she hitches a breath, her back arching slightly and her hand gripping my hair.

I hold her hips, twisting my tongue around and lapping at her gently. She moans gently and her hips buck, her body writhing in my hands and against my tongue. She tastes like the smell of roses after a fresh rain. Every so often she whimpers if I go too fast or too far in, so I slow down or move my tongue until she moans again. Her body quivers, and moves with my tongue, I find the right spot and she moans louder and faster. When she moans too loud she bites her lip and covers her mouth when she gets too loud. It takes a while, much longer than this morning but I imagine that has to do with the fact that she's so sore. I don't mind at all as her moans are turning me on, her flavor so wonderful and I as I rub against her bed while I eat her out I can feel myself getting ready to cum myself. I cum before she does even, merely grunting into her when I cum but never taking my tongue from her pussy. Eventually her body tenses and then relaxes, her hand gripping my hair tightly and I hear her scream into the pillow as she climaxes. I slow until her orgasm fades and then remove my tongue, moving so that I'm lying next to her. She's panting hard but I see her smiling in the moonlight, I roll onto my back and she rolls on her side holding onto me. My arms encircle her; I kiss the top of her head and pull her blanket over us.

"Thanks Mark," she says kissing my chest.

"You're welcome did it help?"

"Yes I'm not as sore," she says and then yawns, "I am sleepy though."

"Then you should sleep," I tell her, "all night in my arms."

"I like sleeping in your arms," she says and I stroke her back, she falls asleep and I fall asleep soon after.

We wake up when my alarm goes off, Clare probably doesn't have to get up for another hour but I have to get into work, she groans and holds me a little tighter.

"Sorry Gorgeous but I have to get to work," I tell her, gently pulling her off me.

"But it's all warm and nice in your arms," she pouts sitting up to watch me as I start getting dressed.

I slip my jeans on and sit on the bed combing my fingers into her hair, resting my hand at the side of her face and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Sorry but if you want to get up with me we can have breakfast in the employee lounge before I'm on," I offer.

She smiles and gets up; I watch her dress in a navy blue skirt, black ankle boots, and a black blouse. I finish getting dressed and ready while she's in the washroom, my hair's so short it doesn't need brushing and I brought deodorant in my bag with my change of clothes. It's only 5:30 so her family isn't quiet up yet and we go out the front door and into my car for the short drive to the café. I park in the employee parking, grab her backpack for her and we go in through the back. I know that none of the employees will think twice about her being back her because Peter, the owner, is like an older brother to Clare.

"You wait in here and I'll grab us breakfast," I tell her when we go in the employee lounge.

She smiles sitting at the table, it's just before 6am and Meghan is out front getting ready to open, my shift starts at six so there are two of us on shift once we're open. Meghan is 19, has long wavy brown hair with blonde streaks and highlights that have grown to the ends where they're starting to fade. She's only a couple inches taller than Clare; she's got a slight, small frame too. She wears glasses that don't do justice to her hazel green eyes. She graduated from DeGrassi last year with Sav's class and is now attending Ryerson; she works part time at the Dot and has for the last year and a half. Her family attends Riverdale Alliance Church which is the same church I attend and over the last year we've become close friends, next to Owen and Bianca she's one of my best friends.

"Hey Meghan," I greet her as she finishes putting the cash in the drawer.

"Hi Mark," she smiles back; she's one of the few people I let call me Mark, "you're not on for another 20 minutes."

"I know, I'm gonna have breakfast with my girl in the employee lounge," I tell her as I get two cups of coffee and start heating two chocolate croissants.

"You have a girlfriend that's great, I'd love to meet her," Meghan says.

"You already know her, it's Clare but you can't tell anyone about us," I tell Meghan.

Meghan twists her face at me, "Why? Is she ashamed of you or something? You're not that bully anymore she should know you've changed."

"She does that's not why we're not telling anyone. She's dating Owen too, they're public and we're secret," I explain.

"So she's cheating on Owen with you?! Mark th…"

"No Meghan we're not cheating, Owen knows about us, Clare's dating both of us, it was his idea actually. She's public with Owen because they go to DeGrassi together and secret with me because she's worried what people will think if they know she's got two boyfriends. Drew, Adam and Bianca know and they're shocked but happy, just promise not to say anything," I plead with her but I know I can trust Meghan.

"You know I'd never betray your trust Mark and you do look happier than I've ever seen you. Just be careful I'd hate for any of you to get hurt," Meghan says.

"Owen's my best friend and we both really like Clare, the last thing we want to do is hurt her or each other. We're in high school it's not like we're going to get married and Owen graduates in a few months, we're just having fun. I've been crushing on Clare for almost two years and now we're dating, God brought us together for a reason at this time and brought Owen with us for a reason," I respond and Meghan smiles.

"You're right and I'm happy for you, all three of you," Meghan says hugging me and standing on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks, you want to come say hi she's in the employee lounge?" I offer.

"Sure," Meghan replies following me back to the lounge and carrying the croissants for me. "Hi Clare, Mark told me you guys are a couple now, and he told me about Owen but don't worry I won't say anything. I'm happy for you guys," Meghan tells her when we set everything on the table.

"Thanks," Clare grins standing up and hugging Meghan.

"Be good to him, Mark's a good guy," Meghan says when Clare releases her from the hug.

"I will, he's a great guy," Clare assures her and I grin.

"I have to get back out front and finishing opening procedures," Meghan comments.

"I'll be out in a few," I tell her and sit down to eat breakfast with Clare. "I hope you don't mind that I told Meghan, I know we're supposed to be secret bu…"

Clare leans over the table and cuts me off with a kiss, "It's fine, I told Adam, Drew and Bianca yesterday. Adam's my best friend, Drew, Bianca and you are Owen's, Bianca, Owen and Meghan are yours so now all of our best friends know and they'll all keep our secret," she smiles when she breaks the kiss and sits back down.

I smile at her and quickly finish my breakfast so I can clock in on time.

**(CLARE)**

"I'll sneak over on my lunch," Mark tells me when I'm ready to leave for school and he has to start working.

"Can't wait, we'll come have lunch here, you should have a break about then," I say as he draws me into his arms and encircles me.

I link my arms around his neck and our lips are attracted to each other for a heatedly passionate kiss. I tell Mark to say goodbye to Meghan for me and leave his arms to go out the back and walk to school. I practically skip to school I'm so happy, such a light hearted happy and such a different feeling of elation than I have ever felt. I just left Mark and I wish he could hold me all day but I know that I'll see Owen at school and I can't wait to be in his arms. I never thought I could care about two boys so much this way but I do and I've never felt better, it feels like the world can't touch me, like I'm surging with a power that I never even knew existed. I walk into school biting my lip and happily reminiscing over my ride home with Owen last night and my night with Mark. It's just after six and no one is here yet so I go to the resource center for a bit and check my e-mail, answering a few and chatting online with Spinner for a bit. When I get off with Spinner it's after seven and I go looking for Owen hoping he's here now, I see him standing at his locker talking with Dallas and Luke, they seem to be talking about hockey but I just want to say hi to my boyfriend. Stepping between Dallas and Owen, pushing my Ice Hound boy into the lockers as my hands grip his shoulders and my lips abduct his mid-sentence for a blistering good morning kiss! Owen puts his hands on my waist and lifts me a little, his tongue slipping between my lips and dancing with mine.

"Whoa!" I hear Dallas exclaim while I'm still greeting Owen.

"Holy crap!" Luke says in astonishment.

Word hadn't completely spread about me and Owen yet, only a few people found out yesterday and I'm sure the team heard at practice. However most of the school still didn't know, I could hear whispering in the halls and was sure it would spread like wild fire and the whole school would know by lunch.

"Morning," I smile at Owen when I take my lips away.

"Yes a very good morning," he grins putting an arm around my shoulders. From the corner of my eye I see Eli at the end of the hall but I'm not longer worried about Eli and choose to ignore him. "How was your night Sweets?" Owen asks, only he and I know that he's referring to Mark being with me.

"It was wonderful," I grin, "I have to go to my locker see you in a bit."

I smile at the other two Ice Hounds and start walking off; Owen playfully smacks my ass as I start walking away making me shriek a little. I look over my shoulder to give him a coy smile while biting my lip. I walk to my locker smiling to myself and biting my lip, the feel of Owen's lips remains on mine, I wish it would never fade. My blissfully euphoric smile fades to a frown when I see Eli leaning against my locker waiting for me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He spits in a condescending yet scornful tone.

"What's wrong with me?! You're the one that took MDMA, yelled at me, broke my heart, told me everything was my fault and then started dating a drug dealer!" I spit back lacing my voice with venom and hoping he feels the sting.

"No you just started going out with Owen the second I dumped you! Owen's a jock, a bully and has no brains, are you going out with him just to try and piss me off?" Eli questions narrowing his eyes at me and all I see is begrudging animosity in them.

"I didn't start dating Owen the second you dumped me and you dumped me for Talia so why should you care?! And for your information Eli Owen is not a bully anymore, he's not stupid and he's a 100 times the man you are! You want to talk about faults Eli I know all of yours," I remind him crossing my arms over my chest and Eli takes notice of my now naked finger.

His green eyes flash with immense deep seething jealousy and seething shock. He grabs my hand as if he thinks the ring will magically appear. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He yells in my face. "YOU'VE BEEN DATING HIM FOR FIVE MINUTES! YOU FU…"

"LET HER GO!" Maya screams at him.

"Stay out of this, it's none of your business," Eli growls at her.

"Uh Eli unless you want my brother to kill you let her go," Tris advises.

"BOTH OF YOU MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" Eli yells at them and they take off running while Eli looks back at me. "IF YOU SLEPT WITH THAT JOCK BASTARD I'LL CU…"

Eli's threat is cut off by a swift punch to his jaw from Owen! The punch is powerful enough to fell Eli, making him not only let go of me but stumble and fall! I see both Maya and Tris standing just behind Owen with smiles and satisfied looks, they didn't run because they scared of Eli, they ran to get Owen. Dallas is standing on the other side of Owen and Luke is standing just behind Dallas next to Maya and Tris.

"You'll what? You ever touch my girlfriend again I will break every bone in your body. She's not your girlfriend anymore, what she does with me is none of your fucking business anymore!" Owen growls and with his arm still around my shoulders turns to walk away but then Owen turns back, "Oh and if you ever yell at my brother or Maya again then I'll rip your tongue from your mouth and staple it to your forehead!"

Dallas and Luke start laughing, Luke puts a hand on Maya's shoulder directing Tris and Maya to follow us and we walk away from Eli.

"That was rather graphic," I comment as we round the corner.

"It gets the point across," Owen shrugs.

"I never did get to my locker," I point out.

"Classes don't start for a while you have time and next time I'll walk you to make sure Psycho Boy isn't around," Owen says as he sits on the steps to the auditorium.

He places me in his lap, Tris sits on one side of his brother, Dallas sits on the other leaning back on his arms and spreading out his legs to lounge. Maya sits next to Tris and Luke sits on the step below them.

"Owen he's not Psycho," I argue and Owen pinches his eyebrows together while twisting his mouth at me.

"Eli's pretty cool, he did give me the lead in the play, he's just…intense," Tris counters.

"No he's psycho, you all weren't here when he did some of his craziest shit," Owen argues as Drew and Bianca sit down with us.

"Who?" Bianca questions.

"Eli, he found out Clare was dating Owen I guess and totally lost it. He grabbed her hand and was yelling at her, he wouldn't let her go so we ran and got Owen," Maya explains.

"He was angry, and he saw my ring missing, that's when he really flipped out," I tell them.

"Yeah and he doesn't know the half of it," Drew says under his breath and Bianca hits him as Adam joins us along with Dave.

"What are we talking about?" Adam questions.

"How totally nuts your former best friend is," Drew tell him.

"You guys think Eli's crazy?" Zig questions sitting down with Tori. Cam is with him and sits down behind Maya putting her in his arms.

"No I know he's crazy," Owen states.

"He put on a good play but Eli is crazy," Jenna agrees as she and Becky sit on either side of Luke, I look around and realize that we are quite the motley crew.

"Yeah he was a hoarder, he crashed his car just to get Clare to come see him, poisoned Fitz with ipecac and tricked Fitz into getting arrested," Owen lists off.

"He wrote Stalker Angel," Adam speaks up.

"Adam that story is fiction," I remind him.

"Yeah but he based the two main characters off you and him. In the story the hero, modeled after Eli kills his love interest, which he modeled after Clare, and drinks her blood," Adam informs the group.

"Seriously?" Owen questions and I nod, "Guess I should have actually read that."

"He also tried to get Jake expelled by planting drugs in his locker after Eli found out Clare and Jake were dating," Drew comments.

"Yeah and then Imogen put them in Clare's locker," Bianca says.

"You dated your stepbrother?!" Dallas exclaims.

"He wasn't my stepbrother at the time," I refute.

"He also wrote a play last year to try and get Clare back, a play about them. Then went nuts and burned the script on stage," Owen says.

"He broke into Fiona's place when he thought Imogen was cheating on him," Adam comments.

"See Psycho Boy!" Owen states as the bell rings.

I just twist my mouth to one side before releasing it to kiss him, "I still need to go to my locker," I remind Owen.

"Then let's go Milady," Owen says, I smile while Maya giggles and Dallas rolls his eyes but Bianca smacks him.

"You might also want to walk her to class since Eli's in it with us," Dave tells him.

"Oh yeah Psycho Boy has class with you," Owen growls.

"I'll be fine, Dave and Adam have the class with me," I tell him.

All of us stand, diverging in separate directions to get to class. Adam and Dave follow me and Owen to my locker and Eli is gone now. I get out my books then Owen walks with us to our class, leaning me against the wall to kiss me before I go in the class room.

"See you at lunch Sweets," Owen grins walking down the hall and I sit at my desk.

"You sure seem to be a lot happier with Owen," Dave comments.

"I am," I grin. _"And very happy with Mark too," _I add silently in my head while smiling secretly.

Eli comes into class with a bruise forming on his jaw and glares at me. I ignore him but feel him glaring at me all through class. Adam and I have physics next and we wave to Dave as we leave class. Becky has physics with us and we all sit at one table, there's some whispering in class about me and Owen and about Eli finding out. I have to wonder what will happen if everyone find out I'm dating Mark too. I sit watching the clock anxiously because I know Mark has his lunch at ten and he's going to sneak into the school to see me. He can't very well stroll into the class and start kissing me so I have to get a hall pass and figure out where to meet him. When the clock hits 10:05 I tell the teacher I need to use the washroom and get a hall pass. I brought my purse since teachers don't think twice about a girl going to the washroom with her purse; they all think we're on our period and need tampons or something. I get out my phone and send a text to Mark.

**Clare: Where are you? I have a hall pass but only a few minutes.**

**Mark: Just about to go through the outside door to the utility room.**

I slip my phone back into my pocket and run to the utility room when no one can see me. I open the door and Mark pulls me to him, his lips crashing against mine as I link my arms around his neck. Our time together is too short because I have to get back to class and I reluctantly pull away from him.

"I'll see you in a little while when we come for lunch," I tell him.

"I'll be counting the minutes," Fitz grins and we leave through opposite doors.

I go back to class and sit at my desk, managing to hide my smile from everyone but Adam. He grins back at me, he knows me to well and he knows about Mark so I'm sure he knows just what I was doing. I make it through the rest of class and leave as soon as the bell rings. Someone is leaning on my locker when I get there but it's my Ice Hounds boyfriend this time instead of my crazy ex.

"Hey Handsome," I grin gripping his shirt to join our lips.

"Hi Gorgeous," he smiles when I finally pull my lips away, "ready for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm hungry," I nod as Owen moves off my locker so I can get my books in. Owen puts his arm around my shoulders and we walk the short distance to the Dot. "Hi Meghan," I smile at the girl and she grins at us.

"Hey Clare, Owen you look just as happy as Mark," Meghan comments.

"Mark told her," I explain to Owen.

"Cool," he smiles.

"Just sit anywhere, Mark will be out in a minute," Meghan tells us.

Owen and I sit at a table near the window; Drew and Bianca walk in a couple minutes later and join us. Mark comes to get our order grinning widely and Bianca smiles.

"I've never seen either of you smile so much and Eli's been walking around with a scowl instead of his usual smirk. I like the three of you with endless smiles and I like Dr. Doom having his scowl," Bianca laughs.

"You know tomorrow's Friday and we have a game, we only have three more this season," Owen says.

"Well we're all coming of course, I want to see you play," I smile kissing his cheek.

"You should all come over after the game, my parents are going away for the weekend and Tris is spending the weekend at Maya's so we'll have the house," Owen tells us.

"Awesome," Mark grins.

"Sweet," Drew agrees.

With tomorrow's plans settled Mark takes our order and brings our drinks a few minutes later. We talk a little until our food is brought out and Mark slyly tells us he's going on his break. I wait for a few minutes after he's gone into the back before I excuse myself from the table and everyone at the table gives me a knowing smile.

"Have fun," Owen says in a low voice after I kiss him and I grin.

I walk back towards the washrooms and then through the employee door to the hall leading to the kitchen and employee lounge. Mark has the door open to the lounge and he locks it once we're in, he sits in a chair, I sit in his lap and our lips attach. They don't part until his watch goes off to tell him that his break is over.

"I have to get back out there, Meghan's off but I'm off at 3 should I meet you after school?" Mark asks as we stand.

"Yeah but Jake will probably be home, maybe we can go to Adam's," I suggest. Mark grins and kisses me quickly before he leaves the lounge; I wait a minute and follow him out sitting back at our table. "Hey can we come over after school, Owen and Dallas have practice and since you guys know…"

"Yeah no problem," Drew starts and then looks at Owen as if to get his permission, but Owen only smiles and Drew grins while nodding. "Mom won't be home until about 4:30 which is just before Dallas gets home and Fitz will need to leave anyway," Drew says.

I smile and we finish our lunch, I text Mark's phone to meet me at Adam's after school. Owen and I walk back with Drew and Bianca, Owen takes me to my locker to be safe and I get some books but I have a spare this period so he kisses me before going to his math class. Eli has a spare this period too and before he can find me I go up to the roof and spend the period getting a jump on my homework. My last class is the Writers Craft which I have with Adam. The class is all of us working on our own stories and the class goes by quickly. Adam already knows I'm coming over and Mark is meeting us there, only the four of us are going of course because no one else knows.

Mark is waiting out back on the bench when we arrive and waits until we're inside to kiss me. Drew and Adam grab us a snack while Bianca and I put on TV and start our homework. I lie on the sofa and lay my legs over Mark's lap, for the next hour we eat, watch TV and do homework while I occasionally lean over to kiss Fitz. It's nice to be with him in public, in a manner of speaking anyway. A little after four Mark tells me he needs to leave and he'll see me tonight when he sneaks in. I smile in anticipation and we share a long lingering kiss goodbye. Audra comes home just a few minutes later and just after five Owen and Dallas arrive. I say goodbye to Drew, Bianca, Adam and Dallas and leave with Owen.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night when I can be with both of you and not sneak around with Mark," I remark as Owen drives to my house.

"Yeah I know Fitz will be happy too and we have the whole house, the two of you could stay all weekend you know," Owen offers and I grin.

"I'll tell Mom that I'm sleeping at Dad's," I reply feeling a thrill go up my spine at the prospect of a whole weekend.

Owen grins and parks the car out front of my house, he gets out of the car opening the passenger door and walking me to my front door.

"See you in the morning Sweets," Owen grins leaning over me and ensnaring my lips.

His tongue glides over my bottom lip and I part my lips to allow his tongue in. I grip his shirt and deepen the kiss just as my front door opens and my mom clears her throat breaking us apart.

"Hello," Mom says in a harsh tone to Owen.

"Mom this is Owen, my boyfriend," I introduce them.

Mom looks Owen up and down with distinct disapproval before she speaks, "It's nice to meet you Owen, why don't you come in and stay for dinner."

**Update Thursday March 13****th**** starting right about here and including Owen's game.**


	3. Rolls Off Your Tongue to Mine

**So my followers did you get tonight's clues?**

**Ch. 3 Rolls Off Your Tongue to Mine**

**(CLARE)**

"Sorry," I whisper an apology to Owen as we step inside.

"For what?" He asks closing the front door behind us.

"That my mom roped you into staying for dinner," I respond.

"Why are you sorry?" He questions hanging his team jacket by the door.

"You've never had to spend any time with my mother before," I reply only somewhat sardonically.

He grins, kissing my temple and putting his arm around my shoulders as we walk into the living room.

"Hey Owen," Jake grins knowing my mom must have pulled him in for dinner.

"Hey Jake," Owen nods back.

"Clare set a place for Owen at the dinner table please," Mom requests, Owen kisses my cheek and I walk to the cupboard. "Owen this is my husband Glen," Mom introduces the two.

"Nice to meet you Owen, I take it you're Clare's new boyfriend," Glen states shaking Owen's hand. I look at Owen and we share a secret smile knowing he's not my only boyfriend.

"Yes Sir," Owen replies politely.

Mom tells us all to sit; I made a space between me and Jake at the table for Owen to sit. We start eating and Owen compliments the chefs. I'm sitting on his left and he is using his left hand to stroke along my thigh, and I'm trying not to show how much I'm enjoying it. I told my mom I lost my purity ring in my room somewhere and she believed me, or at least she wanted to and so she did.

"So how old are you Owen?" Mom questions.

"I'll be 18 in May Ma'am," Owen answers; he sure does know how to be polite.

"You're a senior then?" Mom asks and Owen nods. "What will you be doing after you graduate?" Mom inquires.

I reach over stoking Owen's leg while I take a drink from my glass. It's sort of an apology; Mom has no reason to interrogate him like this it's not like we're getting married or something!

"Yes Ma'am, I want to get my coaching certificate," Owen answers calmly with a sweet smile, he's rather good at handling my mom.

"And where have you applied to school?" Mom queries.

"Well U of T is my first choice, I'd like to stay local and be near my friends and family. I applied to Wilfrid Laurier, Queen's University, and the University of Western Ontario as well.I should be hearing back pretty soon," Owen responds.

"What are you grades like?" Mom asks.

"Mom! He's not interviewing for a job," I scold her.

"I'm merely curious about your new boyfriend Clare," Mom replies a little snidely.

"He's on the Ice Hounds," Jake volunteers.

"Yeah, second string defense and I wasn't part of the group that wrecked the garden or Clare's birthday party," Owen assures them.

"It's true, Owen doesn't cause trouble with the other Ice Hounds, and he didn't try and wreck Eli's play either. Owen's younger brother Tristan was Jules in the play," I tell my parents touting Owen's good qualities but I have to spit out Eli's name from my mouth.

"Yeah Owen's not a trouble maker, anymore," Jake says and I kick him under the table.

"Anymore?" Mom inquires.

"Owen used to have a reputation as a bully but he's not anymore, he completely turned around his behavior and he does well in school. Even as a second string he beat out thousands of others to get on the Ice Hounds," I brag for him.

"Very impressive Owen," Glen says and I smile at him.

"Well how was everyone's day?" Mom asks changing the subject, sort of.

"The whole school found out that Clare was dating Owen and everyone thought she'd lost her mind," Jake replies and I kick him under the table again.

"They just thought she'd still be heartbroken after Eli, but after the way he squashed her heart no one could blame her for trading up," Owen says with a little bit of a cocky grin but I smile and I kiss his cheek.

Glen finally steers the conversation away from Owen and when Mom starts talking about herself and her work she doesn't stop. After dinner Owen helps me and Jake with the dishes and Glen manages to get Mom upstairs so she's not watching over our shoulder every three seconds

"Well would you like the grand tour?" I offer when we're done and Owen smiles. "This is the downstairs, the garage is through there," I tell him pointing around then I take his hand and pull him upstairs. "That's our washroom, our parent's room and Jake's room, and this is my room," I grin pulling Owen inside.

Once we're in my room behind the closed door he picks me up by the waist, I circle my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso as our lips connect. His tongue slides into my mouth and I dissolve into the kiss. It's not until we hear a noise in the hall that we break apart.

"Dinner wasn't that bad, you're mom isn't as scary as Audra," Owen says when we break apart.

"She's not scary at all, just annoying and a bitch," I reply, "speaking of my mother we don't have long she could be in at any second."

"I should probably get home anyway, have fun with Fitzy tonight and I'll pick you up in the morning," Owen says giving me another kiss.

We linger in this one and I wish he could stay; I want to sleep with him holding me. When we do pull away and say goodnight I tell him to pick me up early tomorrow. When Owen is gone I start to get ready for bed and finish up the little bit of homework I have left. It's nearly ten now and Mark could be coming at any time but I decide I need a shower first. When I get out of the shower and return to my room Mark is on my bed and he grins at me.

"Kind of a waste taking a shower, I'm just going to make you sweat again," Mark says getting up.

He locks my bedroom door and takes off my towel, his hands grasp my breasts as his lips kiss my jugular and my pulse quickens. I want to continue this but I suddenly realize I am very tired.

"Mark, much as I'd love to I need to sleep and so do you, don't you open in the morning?" I ask him.

"Yeah and I'll happily hold you all night long," Mark smiles kissing me softly, "but one request, sleep naked with me."

"Gladly," I grin turning around to kiss him again.

I get straight in bed and watch as he undresses, he turns out the light, gets in bed and pulls me to him and kissing my forehead.

"You know one of the nice things about being the secret one is I get to be the one that holds you all night long," Mark comments after a minute.

"I love sleeping in your arms," I grin kissing his chest. "I can't wait for this weekend," I tell him.

"The three of us all alone in a house all weekend! You might not be able to walk on Monday," Mark comments and I giggle. "Get to sleep Gorgeous, tomorrow will be a long day," Mark says rubbing my back and I fall asleep happily in his arms.

I wake up briefly when he kisses me before he sneaks out to get to work but quickly fall asleep again. I do wake up a couple of hours later when my alarm goes off, getting up and ready for school quietly since my mom and Glen won't be awake for about twenty minutes yet. I leave a note that I left early to meet with Adam. Owen texts me that he's outside when he arrives and I leave the house locking up, kissing my boyfriend when I get in the car.

"Hey Sweets, how was your night with Fitz?" Owen asks as he begins driving.

"Wonderful, he held me all night long. He said the nice thing about being the secret one is that he gets to sneak in and sleep with me."

"Yep but I get to hold you all night long this weekend, or at least the two of us do," Owen replies with a smile and I bite my lip anticipating being able to share a bed with the two of them. "I figured I better feed you so we'll swing by the Dot for breakfast, Fitz might be able to take a break and eat with us if it's not too busy," Owen tells me and I smile.

We park at the Dot, there's a bit of a morning rush but not too much, Fitz and Meghan smile at us when we come in. We order and sit down, Fitz does join us on his break, and he sits next to me taking my hand under the table. Fitz is off at one so he can come to the game, he says he'll join us there after he goes home to take a nap since he's been up since 4:30. Just before we leave I make the excuse of needing the washroom, since there are other customers in the café. Really though I go back to the break room with Fitz to give him a blistering kiss goodbye since I won't see him again until the game tonight.

"Well school doesn't start for an hour what would you like to do Sweets?" Owen asks me when we're back in his car.

"To make love," I respond and Owen gets a very happy lecherous grin upon his lips.

"The van at the ravine is dirty; the storage room doesn't lock from the inside, and we'll be caught or seen if we're outside somewhere. The boiler room and electrical room aren't exactly comfortable for love making," Owen says at we park at school and looking at the building I get an idea.

"I know how to get onto the roof," I tell him.

Owen smiles and we grab out backpacks, he also grabs a thick stadium blanket he had in the trunk and we go into school. Leaving our backpacks in our lockers we then go up to the roof, I'm surprised Owen doesn't know how to get up here. Then again I learned from Darcy after she brought Johnny up here, of course that was just to kiss. We walk out a little until we're closer to the football field and behind a vent. Owen lays down the blanket and we sit down and each of us take off our tops, off comes my bra as well, the crisp air chills me a little but I know Owen will warm me up very soon. Each of his hands clasps a breast, forming to them like a bra as his lips overtake mine. I part my lips for him and his tongue slips in, I grip the back of his neck with one hand and comb my fingers into his hair with the other. Owen pulls out of the kiss after a minute and taking my waist stands me up, he takes my shoes off and then takes off my skirt and panties. Guiding my legs apart he gently guides his tongue into my pussy, I moan, quiver and cling to him. My pussy welcoming his velvety tongue and tingling at the feel of it, I bit my lip as he goes faster and faster, soon my legs begin to turn to jelly.

Owen removes his tongue, and he pulls me gently to sit down, then he stands removing the remainder of his clothing. When I made love to the both of them in the woods the other day, when I lost my virginity, none of us got entirely naked. When he took me home Wednesday night and last night we didn't undress entirely either so this is the first time I've seen him totally nude and I drink in the sight of him. Tall, lean and sculpted, Adonis brought to flesh and bone, his muscular arms and sculpted chest a sight to behold. He kneels on the blanket, looking me over and grinning with erotic eagerness, licking his lips with pleasure and anticipation. His hand goes to the small of my back and his lips couple with mine once again. He turns us until he's on his back and I'm lying on top of his nude body. The warmth of his skin against mine is a wonderfully delightful feeling all on it's own. His stiff, erect cock rubbing against my clit excites me and I want so badly to feel him in me.

He sits me up pulling out of the kiss and his cock springs up, I smile and bite my lip at the sight of it. Owen lifts me by the hips and I go onto my knees, spreading my pussy lips so he can enter me he gently guides me onto him. The head of his cock pushes in and I quiver, an electrifying surge races through me. I take his length into me slowly, he fills me so completely and I lean forward when he's nearly all the way in, my arms resting on my chest as I bite my lip and my eyes close. He's still for a moment, allowing me to lie on him, catch my breath and adjust to his size. Then he takes my waist and begins to move my body, for a short time it's all I can do to breathe and allow him to take the reins. After a few minutes I'm able finally to move on my own, sitting up a little and bracing my hands on his chest I ride him. He lets go of my waist and his hips start bucking and the faster he moves the faster I move. Biting my lip and my head lulling back I feel the need to cry out but I'm afraid that my cries will echo into the school yard and draw attention to us. So I lean forward and seal my cries in against his lips. His own orgasmic cries roll from his tongue to mine, his body tenses, mine tenses and we grip each other with desperation as we erupt in orgasm.

"I love rooftop sex," Owen breaths when we're done and our lips part.

I giggle but have not the breath to speak, I lie on his chest, trembling softly and recovering in his arms. Owen doesn't move except to kiss my flesh occasionally and tenderly strokes my back. Eventually the heat we made starts to wear off and the early morning air begins to chill me again.

"We should get dressed," Owen says when I shiver in his arms and it's not because I'm recovering from orgasm this time.

He lets me go and helps me to stand, we dress slowly and I'm a little sore but not as much as I was on Wednesday. When I'm dressed he runs his fingers through my curls to tame them, combs his fingers through his own hair and folds up the blanket, takes my hand and we walk back to the door. Just before he opens it Owen takes me in his arms giving me a passionate, blistering and grateful kiss. Owen walks me to my locker and tells me he's going to put the blanket back in the car and kisses me gently.

"What were you doing on the roof with him?" Eli growls suddenly, surprising me as I open my locker.

"What I do is none of your business anymore Eli, now kindly go away, or were the bruises Owen gave you yesterday not enough?" I question looking away from him and back to my locker.

"What were you doing with him?" Eli growls again grabbing my arm and turning me to look at him.

"Let me go Eli, I can do anything I like with Owen anywhere I like, he's my boyfriend!" I snap back at him.

I yank my arm back and look back at my locker then Eli suddenly slams it shut, very nearly slamming it on my arm but I pull it back just in time. I jump and look at him shocked that he did that but he doesn't seem to care that he very nearly maimed me. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can he's pushed against the lockers next to mine, not by Owen but by Drew instead.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You could have taken off her hand!" Bianca snarls at him punching him hard as Drew still has him pinned.

"Owen warned you to stay away from her so stay away from her," Drew warns him again and shoves him down the hall. "You alright?" Drew asks when Eli takes off down the hall.

"Yes I'm fine; he surprised me that's all. I don't see why it's such a big deal to him what I do with Owen," I tell them looking in my locker again and taking out the last book I need.

"Because he's a possessive prick," Bianca responds.

"Yeah and unstable, come on we'll take you to your boyfriend" Drew says putting an arm around my shoulders lightly. "At least the one everyone knows about," Drew adds under his breath and I smile.

**(OWEN)**

"I talked to coach he's gonna make sure you get a lot of ice time tonight so you can impress that girl of yours," Dallas tells me while we're changing in the locker room for the game that starts shortly.

"Thanks but I don't need to impress my girl, won't mind showing off for her though, especially since I get to bring her home for the weekend," I grin back.

Dallas smiles and we finish getting ready and head out to the entrance waiting for the music so we can skate out. Dallas skates out first followed by Luke and then me, I see Clare in stands with Fitz, Drew and Bianca. I blow her a kiss, she blows one back and I skate into the bench, the opposing team skates out and the national anthem plays when they're in the bench. I don't play at all for the first period but that's normal and doesn't bother me, I just watch Clare sitting in the stands, she seems happy to be watching the game and being with Fitz. They aren't touching of course because we're in public and there are too many people from DeGrassi here. It has to suck not being able to touch her or anything in public but he does het her at night and there is a certain sexiness to sneaking around. Coach does let me play for all of 2nd and 3rd period; I keep people clear of Dallas, Luke and Cam so that they can make goals. I even make one myself and we win 7 – 4, the stands erupt in cheers and Clare is jumping and clapping. She smiles at me and blows a kiss, I blow one back, and celebrating with my team a few more minutes before we skate back to the locker room and change.

"See you guys Monday," I tell them packing my stuff to leave.

"You aren't going to come celebrate with us?" Luke asks.

"No going home to have a private celebration," I respond and leave the locker room.

When I leave the stadium I find Clare leaning against my car, Drew and Bianca are nearby leaning against his car and making out. Adam was going to come but he decided to go out with Becky, not that I can blame him, he would have been the only one at my house without a girl and Becky doesn't know about Fitz. I give Clare a passionate kiss, lingering in it for several minutes and then pulling away only because I want to continue this at home.

"Where's Fitz?" I question.

"He left to get some provisions, he'll meet us at your house shortly," Clare replies.

"Drew you know how to get to my place we'll see you two there," I tell him.

They nod and we get into our cars driving to my house, its dark since my family's gone but my mom had the foresight to leave the light on above the door. I unlock the door and everyone comes in, I switch on the lights, Drew turns on the TV while Bianca thumbs through the movies. While I'm placing a pizza order Fitz shows up with snacks, drinks and some things we'll be using later in the bedroom. Bianca puts on a movie and we sit on the sofa, Clare sits between the two of us and Bianca sits on Drew's lap. I pay for the pizza when it comes and we all eat, we're rather hungry and after we eat we're all lethargic for a while because we're very full.

"So how long do you think the three of you can stay secret?" Bianca asks when the movie is over and we all start moving again.

"Well you two, Adam and Meghan already know about us so we're not entirely a secret now are we?" Clare points out.

"Who's Meghan?" Drew asks scrunching his brow as he tries to remember.

"She works at the Dot with Fitz, she usually opens," I remind them.

"Oh yeah, she's nice, she goes to your church doesn't she?" Bianca asks Fitz and he nods.

"I brought dessert," Fitz tells us.

"I thought Clare was dessert," I comment kissing her neck and she giggles.

"Yeah well she's not dessert for us so what did you bring?" Drew asks.

"B's favorite ice cream, chocolate, cake, whipped cream," Fitz says opening the fridge.

"We'll use the whipped cream later," I comment then look at Drew and Bianca, "you two want to spend the night?"

"Sounds kinky," Bianca laughs.

"I didn't mean it like that, don't be gross, I mean you two can take my bed and the three of us will take my parents room," I tell them.

"Sure we had better call home though," Drew comments and they get out their cell phones.

Bianca tells her aunt that she's sleeping at my place; Bianca has spent many nights here as we've been friends for a long time and her aunt doesn't much care so long as she stays out of trouble. Drew also tells his mom he's sleeping here; he just simply doesn't tell Audra that Bianca and Clare are spending the night as well. When we all have dessert we sit on the sofa again watching another movie and Clare gets comfortable between us, stretching out and laying her legs on my lap. Fitz has an arm around her and she holds his hand. When this movie ends we go decide to go to bed, not that any of us will sleep.

"See you in the morning," I say to Drew and Bianca as I pick Clare up over my shoulder and she shrieks. Fitz grins, slapping Clare on the ass playfully and she shrieks again.

"Somehow I don't think we're getting much sleep tonight, any of us," Drew says as we walk upstairs with Clare and he walks back to my room with Bianca.

"Who needs sleep?" Bianca replies.

I grin and we get Clare up to my parent's room, I toss her on the bed gently, "Alright, I'll get her skirt and panties off; you get her top and bra off." I say to Fitz and he grins.

"Hang on, neither of you are naked and I'm outnumbered," Clare argues but she's smiling with anticipation.

"As it should be Sweets, better odds when it's two to one," I tell her as we both pounce on the bed and she giggles.

**Update on Thursday April 17****th**** from right here and continuing through their weekend at Owen's.**

**Fimogen fans checkout dragonspirit's stories.**


End file.
